This invention relates to a drive coupling for connecting an output shaft, such as of a motor to an input pinion, such as for a reducer.
Previous methods of utilizing motors, (for example, C-face motors) with reducers have typically utilized couplings that required significant length and utilized splines or some other costly means to connect the output shaft of the motor to the input pinion. Typically, there is a slip fit between the output shaft of the motor and the coupling which allows slight movement between the shaft and the coupling. This results in fretting corrosion. Such fretting corrosion eventually wears the coupling bore and the motor shaft and frequently makes disassembly and reassembly difficult if not impossible. In such devices, the small clearance between the coupling and the motor shaft also makes assembly and disassembly of the motor and coupling very difficult.